


The Wolf and the Storm

by DarthAbby



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Dialogue-Only, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: TenToo tells a story one night to his and Rose's child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I? Don't know? This just sort of happened and I rolled with it.

Once upon a time, there was a wolf.

_This is a weird story, Dad._

Hush, you, it hasn’t even properly begun.

_Sorry._

So, there was a wolf. It was not the strongest, or the fastest, or the smartest wolf, but it was very special. Do you know why?

_Why?_

Because it was the bravest. Which was good, because it often found trouble, and ended up in very scary places.

_Like what?_

Well, one day it was chased by some very scary creatures. The wolf ran and ran, and eventually found itself trapped in a corner. It turned to face the creatures, because it had nothing else to do, but then something amazing happened.

_What amazing thing?_

A storm rolled in – a huge thunderstorm, full of lightning and thunder. The storm distracted the creatures and told the wolf to run.

_What? Storms can’t talk!_

Well, it wasn’t talking like you’re thinking! What do wolves do?

_Howl?_

That’s right. And the wind can howl, too. So the storm howled down at the wolf to run, and it did. It escaped the creatures, and the storm showed it the way to safety. The wolf followed the clouds all the way home, and there the storm disappeared.

_Just like that?_

Just like that. But don’t worry, it came back.

_Because the wolf was in trouble again?_

Exactly! The wolf just couldn’t keep its nose out of trouble, and soon it ran into the creatures again.

_And the storm saved it?_

Yep! But it did more than lead the wolf home this time. It led the wolf to the creatures’ den, and there showed the wolf how to stop the creatures from ever hurting anyone ever again.

_Good!_

Hah, the storm thought so, too. The wolf had done a really good job – fantastic, even! The storm looked at the wolf and was completely amazed.

_Because they had saved the day together?_

Partially, but mostly because the wolf was so different from the storm. The wolf was not fearless, but it was braver than anyone the storm had met before. It had not wanted to destroy the creatures that had hurt it, but it did so unflinchingly when the creatures threatened the wolf’s loved ones. And the storm, so used to being feared by all living things, the storm had been accepted by the wolf as a friend without a second thought.

_Was it lonely?_

What?

_The storm. If everything was afraid of it, was it lonely?_

…yes. It was the loneliest thing in the world.

_So that’s good, then! The wolf could be the storm’s friend, and it wouldn’t be lonely anymore!_

Ah, that’s what the wolf thought, too. But the storm wasn’t so easy to convince – it’s a dangerous thing, the life of a storm. Lightning and wind and thunder, and so very fast. Have you ever tried to run with stormclouds? They move quicker than you could ever hope to.

_Yeah, but I’m not as fast as a wolf, either._

Quite right. So the storm told the wolf that it had to go on alone, and the wolf said no, actually, it didn’t. The storm didn’t believe the wolf at first, but everywhere the storm went, the wolf was right there, chasing it across the sky with ease. As they travelled, the wolf became stronger, smarter, and faster, until sometimes it was hard to tell who was chasing who.

_And they fell in love?_

Yes, they did. The storm didn’t want to admit it, but it had fallen in love with the wolf very quickly, and it was scared when it realized that the wolf loved it back.

_Why?_

Because storms can blow across the sky forever, but wolves can only run for so long. The storm was scared of being even lonelier than before when the time came when the wolf could no longer run.

_So, what happened? What did the storm do?_

It sent the wolf away – or, rather, it tried to. But the wolf wouldn’t accept that, and it ran across the world until it finally found the storm again. There, they finally came to a decision.

_Which was?_

The storm took one of its clouds and gave it to the wolf – a little part of itself. The cloud was just like the original storm, but it was smaller, it couldn’t build off of itself like the original storm could. It would fade in time, just like the wolf, and they could keep each other for the rest of their days.

_Oh._

So, the wolf took the cloud back home – what’s wrong?

_Well, the wolf got the cloud, but the storm didn’t get anything. It’s still alone._

But it knows the wolf is happy, and that’s what’s important.

_Yeah, but… shouldn’t the storm get to be happy, too?_

Well, yes, but –

_It just doesn’t seem right, is all. We’re happy here, but he’s all alone somewhere._

I – wait a moment, how did –

_Please, Dad, I’m a kid, not an idiot. Mum’s the wolf, and you’re the cloud, but the storm is still out there all by himself, isn’t he?_

…yeah. Yeah, he is. But there’s nothing we can do about it, I’m afraid. He’s in a completely different world.

_Oh._

Don’t worry too much about it, though. He’s sure to have found a friend – he always does. There are lots of creatures out there that want to chase thunderstorms.

_But none of them are wolves, are they?_

No, there’s only one wolf. But that doesn’t mean he can’t find, oh, say, a fox? Someone fast enough to keep up with him, and bright red, so that he can find them easily even in the worst downpour.

_And sneaky!_

Well, of course! A sneaky, cheeky, ginger fox – exactly what he needs. And do you know what?

_What?_

I’m certain that they’re running right now, even as we speak. And now, it really is bedtime.

_Aw, really?_

Yes, really. I told you, one story, and that’s what you got. Time for bed.

_Alright… night, Dad._

Good night. Oh, and, ah, don’t tell your mother about this? She thinks you aren’t old enough to know about the storm yet.

_I promise._

Brilliant.

**Don’t tell me what?**

_Hi, Mum!_

Rose! Ah… how long have you been standing there?

**Long enough. I thought we had agreed that we would tell that story _together_. Several years from now.**

Weeelllll….

**You’re ridiculous.**

You love it.

**Hah! Good night, sweetheart.**

_Night, Mum._

**Come on, you. We have things to talk about.**

Right…


End file.
